


Boreale

by CaptanCThust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptanCThust/pseuds/CaptanCThust
Summary: In a far of land, full of kings and knights, when the moon was full and the winds calm, just as the first rays of sun began to awake, a princess was born, gifted the shine of the fading stars of her birth and the warm of the rising sun of her first day, with such beauty in her birth must also come beauty in her name and namesake alike. This is the tale of Princess Aurora and her glorious voyage to find the one who will become her beloved.





	Boreale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing a story, the first one is on fanfiction, might (will probably) be a one-shot, but I'll see how it goes.

 In a far of land, full of kings and knights, when the moon was full and the winds calm, just as the first rays of sun began to awake, a princess was born, gifted the shine of the fading stars of her birth and the warm of the rising sun of her first day, with such beauty in her birth must also come beauty in her name and namesake alike. This is the tale of Princess Aurora and her glorious voyage to find the one who will become her beloved.

* * *

Aurora always was a delightful girl, full of energy and hope, always willing to play and have fun with anyone who wants to engage her. Her beauty grew as she did and by the time she was thirteen her only flaw was her everlasting claim of hearing a voice no one else could hear, a flaw she would never let go. When she was younger everybody passed it off as but a joke, a play hastily crafted by the mind of a child, but when she was older, however, the once understanding smiles faded, having been distorted by their users and masters, turned in smiles of ambition, using what they claimed to be the princess's lack of touch with reality to steal the thrown her family had so long ago fought to acquire. Devasted by the dark future that awaited her, the princess fell into darkness herself, and by the time she was seventeen her smile had faded and the once summer in her soul had turned to winter.

Hope, however, was not lost, as, on a night which beauty matched the one of her birth, the princess finally left her room. Visiting the gardens she once played in, and, with heart as calm as sea before the storm, she decided to... to...

-WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY ARE YOU DOING!-I...me?...ok...said-DROP THE FUCKING KNIFE!-

-SO NOW YOU TALK TO ME?-The princess proclaimed with fury and miser...-Stop with the fucking narration asshole, and who the fuck says _proclaimed_ instead of _said_?!-

- _I_ DO and drop the knife already-I...I...I HAVE NO PART IS THIS STORY WHY THE FUCK AM _I_ TALKING? -What in the name of sanity are you going to with it?-

-End it...-She said sadly as she raised the knife until it was aligned with her heart. And with one swift movement it...TURNED INTO BUTTERFLIES!

-WHY! HOW!-

-NO IDEA-I said and...-Why the fuck would you do that!?

-What, kill myself?-She asked with a voice as heavy as it was sad and as...-THAT'S WHY! Because of that your incessant narration, your voice forever flowing in my mind, do you know how annoying it is to hear your own thoughts repeated to you so quick that you are always in doubt if they really are result of your own free will? To hear the words and phrases that come out of your mouth repeat themselves afterward in your head as if they were lines of a play you were desperately trying to confirm? To have your one emotions said to you and worse, those of others? How painful it is to know that none in my family care for me, only for the thrown my dearest father sits on, and to know every single lie that I have ever been told?-

-No-I said calmly and heartful...

-STOP IT!-

-Stop thinking-

-Wha...What?-

-To me this-This-Is to me what thinking is to you. No, that's not it, although the thinking analogy is not incorrect I must say it's incomplete, for me to stop thinking would be for me stop existing, for I am not a narrator as you may think, am I the narration in itself. The only regret that I may have is to not have known it was I the voice that troubled you so, for, have I had known, I would have always assured you that, even if I were but a figment of your troubled mind, I was a friend and, above all, someone who cares about you my dear princess, more than a story its lead-

-You...YOU DIND'T KNOW!-She exclaimed with the furies of the past and the hells of the future-YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, EVERY THOUGHT, EVERY DREAM, EVERY FEELING, EVERY...every...-With this the princess began to cry and the words refused to come out, as if... as if...as if the world had fallen by a single lie in the mask of a truth-What?-She asked with a whisper as calm and cold as the night.

-I do not know every thought, every dream and every feeling you ever had-

-But...-

-I know what I _want_ to know and nothing more, it was rather rude of you to assume I would have the audacity to intrude on the privacy of your mind, I only do so when the story so requires-

-What story?-She asked with both fear and curiosity, one only stronger by so much. However, the story could not continue, as two assassins sent by her [Redacted] had come to know that the princess was out the palace that was her room, and were making their way towards them.

-Can you get us out of here?-She asked

And with those simple words, we were in the safety of her room

-That was close, and redacted, really? -She asked, clearly forgetting her complaints of minutes ago-Sorry...-

-And to answer your question, your story my dear princess, you did listen to my opening monologue, right? The story starts today so you must have heard it when you were already in the gardens-

-All I heard was the summary of my life... Wait if the _story_ only starts today how come I heard you my whole life?-

-Prequel?-

-Then you did...will? Ignore me!-She said with anger boiling as hot as hell-Stop it-

-Sorry, and _now_ I have to, as it's either that or you lying to me-And I'm not quite sure what I hate most.

-What do I do now-She asked scared-I'm going to lose the thrown-

-Maybe not-

-Everybody thinks I'm insane-

-And I have seventeen years to make up for-I said, only to add to the confusion within her-You'd be wise to remember that now you have an entity who has Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence by your side-

She grabbed a pillow and, as if the shoulder of this charismatic narration, began to cry on it.

And, due to this last statement began to laugh, feeling for the first time in years, amongst the pain and misery, happiness.

And maybe, just maybe, there is hope after all.


End file.
